The proposed study analyses how employed wives' high role demands in the family and paid work combined may negatively affect the adjustment of employed wives and their husbands. The specific aspects of adjustment examined are marital adjustment, feelings of fatigue and time pressure, and global well-being. Inequities in the division of family work (housework and child care), as assessed by time use, receive particular attention as a primary source of possible excessive role demands in employed wives. The extent to which formal childcare arrangements reduce wives' role demands, and the extent to which difficulties with the timing and scheduling of family work (as distinct from the absolute time spent in family work) increase wives' role demands will be examined. The study also examines how attitudes about women's employment, work role demands, attitudes about the division of family work, and perceptions of equity in the division of family work minimize or exacerbate the occurrence and consequences of employed wives' high role demands. These analyses will be conducted with data from two surveys: (1) 1975-76 Study of Time Use, involving time diaries and other measures in a national sample including both husband and wife in 475 couples, interviewed four times over the course of a year; and (2) the 1977 Quality of Employment survey, involving work role, summary time use, and other measures in a national sample including 900 employed husbands and 450 employed wives (not married to each other).